Fundamento Dirigente
by Ilyanna
Summary: Naquele momento havia apenas a sede e o sangue, a presa e o predador... - Jasper & Alice - New Moon


A fanfic a seguir foi escrita da perspectiva de Jasper Hale sobre os acontecimentos ocorridos durante os capítulos Um (The Party) e Dois (Stitches) de New Moon. Há trechos retirados diretamente do livro.

* * *

**Fundamento Dirigente**

Aquela era uma quebra de rotina pela qual eu não esperava. Durante a manhã, Emmett e eu fomos até Port Angeles para comprar um novo rádio – como sugerido por Edward – para o aniversário de Bella Swan. Assim que chegamos em casa, Alice pediu que deixássemos o rádio na garagem, embrulhando apenas a caixa. Aparentemente Bella não desejava presentes nem atenção; não queria demonstrações de interesse pela troca de sua idade. Alice, é claro, não levou nada disso em consideração quando começou a espalhar velas e flores pela casa, animada com a perspectiva de celebrar mais um ano na vida de alguém. Eu mesmo estava empolgado, confesso; há quase cento e cinqüenta anos que eu não participava de nenhuma festa de aniversário, e havia até mesmo um bolo! Não que alguém além de Bella fosse se aproveitar desse fato...

- Shh, eles estão chegando! - Alice disse, correndo para perto da escada onde eu estava encostado, e segurando minha mão.

E em alguns segundos, Edward e Bella entraram pela porta da sala, sendo recebidos por nosso coro de "Feliz Aniversário, Bella!" Apesar da distância cautelosa que eu mantinha, notei quando o sangue de Bella fluiu até suas bochechas, e imediatamente desviei o olhar para o outro canto da sala.

Carlisle e Esme se aproximaram, e Carlisle desculpou-se pelas extravagâncias de Alice. Como se alguém pudesse contê-la quando ela se empolgava dessa maneira. Apertei a mão dela suavamente e ela sorriu, retribuindo o carinho.

Emmett e Rosalie estavam logo atrás, e eu pude perceber que Rose tentava ao máximo não demonstrar o que realmente sentia, enquanto Emmett comentava que Bella não havia mudado nem um pouco.

- Eu tenho que sair por um instante – Emmett olhou para onde estávamos e piscou – Não faça nada engraçado enquanto eu estiver fora!

- Vou tentar – Bella respondeu, visivelmente envergonhada.

Alice então soltou minha mão e foi cumprimentar Bella, sorrindo. Eu sorri também, esperando que ela não estranhasse minha frieza. Era mais fácil assim, mantendo uma certa distância.

- Hora de abrir os presentes! - Alice falou animada, ignorando as reclamações de Bella e entregando a ela a caixa que Emmett e eu compramos. Bella olhou para a etiqueta que dizia de quem era; eu coloquei o nome de Rosalie, apesar das atitudes negativas dela. Se Emmett o fizesse, ele teria problemas com Rose; se eu não fizesse, teria problemas com Alice.

Bella rasgou o embrulho e abriu a caixa. Seu olhar denunciava que ela não tinha consciência do que estava acontecendo. Provavelmente pensou que éramos um tanto quanto excêntricos por dar a ela uma caixa vazia.

- Uh... Obrigada!

Eu gargalhei. A expressão dela era tão hilária que até mesmo Rose sorriu.

- É um rádio pro seu carro - eu expliquei, ainda rindo – o Emmett está lá fora instalando antes que você possa devolver!

- Obrigada Jasper, Rosalie! Obrigada Emmett!

Emmett riu abertamente do lado de fora da casa, e eu me encostei no corrimão da escada, colocando as mãos para trás, relaxado.

- Abra o meu e de Edward agora! - Alice falou, entregando um embrulho pequeno para Bella. Era maravilhoso ver como ela estava radiante, e como essa sensação passava dela para mim, fazendo com que eu me sentisse extremamente leve e contente. O sorriso de Alice tinha um poder tonificante em minha vida. A risada de Emmett, no entanto, me trouxe de volta de meus devaneios, e eu olhei a tempo de ver Bella revirando os olhos para Edward enquanto rasgava o embrulho.

- Droga! - ela murmurou, erguendo o dedo, e então eu não estava mais consciente de coisa alguma a meu redor.

Não havia mais nada nem mais ninguém ali naquele momento. Éramos apenas eu e Bella, eu e a humana, eu e o sangue escorrendo de seu dedo cortado... Minha garganta queimava, meu corpo insistia para ter a sede saciada, a sede que já durava mais de cinqüenta anos, essa sede, esse desejo intolerável que só poderia ser suprido com sangue humano...

E então eu não era mais Jasper, não havia mais Alice, não havia Edward ou Bella. Não havia Carlisle e todos seus ensinamentos. Havia apenas a sede e o sangue, a presa e o predador. Desprovido de qualquer sentido que não fosse o desejo desmedido, a vontade reprimida por tantos anos... eu ataquei.

A colisão com o obstáculo à minha frente teria sido capaz de balançar a casa inteira. Ele havia se colocado no meu caminho, ele havia interferido... e agora o cheiro do sangue dela estava mais intenso, mais irresistível... minha garganta ardia profundamente e, incapaz de agir de forma racional, eu senti o grito saindo de dentro de mim por vontade própria; o grito repulsivo de um predador cuja crueldade permitiria que fosse até as últimas conseqüências. Impulsivamente eu tentei passar por cima daquele defensor, daquele patrono que se colocava entre minha vítima e eu, e senti a cólera tomar conta de meu ser ao ver que meus dentes não atingiram seu rosto, não foram capaz de tirá-lo do meu caminho.

E foi como se alguém tivesse prendido minhas mãos atrás de meu corpo com aço. Eu resistia com todas as minhas forças, lutava para escapar com toda minha aptidão. Ela ainda estava lá, o sangue esvaindo cada vez mais de seu corpo, o alimento que _meu _corpo exigia, o fundamento dirigente de minha existência.

Eu ouvia vozes agora, vozes incoerentes a meu redor enquanto tentava desesperadamente livrar-me da pressão que incapacitava meus movimentos. Eu movia minha cabeça de um lado para o outro tentando, em vão, alcançar o que quer que fosse que estivesse me segurando, que estivesse me impedindo de investir mais uma vez na fonte de meu desespero, me impedindo de saciar minha sede.

Quando recuperei parte de minha sanidade pude perceber que me encontrava perto do rio que circundava nossa casa. Rosalie tinha as mãos em meu peito e me empurrava para trás, mantendo uma distância relativamente segura de meus dentes e um olhar presunçoso em seu rosto. Deixei o ar que nos cingia entrar e sair de meus pulmões diversas vezes, certificando-me de que não havia nenhum vestígio daquele aroma doce e envolvente... E apesar da brisa suave que soprava estar livre de qualquer vestígio que pudesse me fazer perder os sentidos e agir como um animal novamente, em meu subconsciente eu ainda sentia aquela fragrância que fazia minha garganta arder, que paralisava meu cérebro e me impedia de formular qualquer pensamento plausível.

Finalmente senti a corda de aço que prendia meu corpo se soltar, e me deixei cair no chão. Minhas mãos procuraram minha garganta instintivamente enquanto eu registrava que estava muito longe da casa para ter qualquer esperança de voltar a tempo de...

Não! O que eu estava pensando? O que eu havia feito?

- Droga, Jasper!

Olhei para o lugar de onde vinha a voz rouca, austera e vi Emmett parado logo atrás; ele não respirava, seu olhar não se desviava de mim e seus punhos, duros como aço, estavam cerrados.

- Me deixe sozinho, Emmett! - minha voz saiu mais alta do que eu tinha a intenção, mas ainda assim senti uma pontada de alívio por serem palavras, frases coerentes e não apenas um rugido repugnante de um monstro prestes a se deixar levar por seus instintos, a ferir, prestes a matar.

E sem me preocupar se eles me seguiriam ou não, eu me levantei e corri para o lado oposto de onde viemos, para o lado seguro da propriedade dos Cullens, longe da casa, longe de Emmett e Rosalie, longe da humana cuja vida eu teria destruído tão facilmente para satisfazer meu desejo de sangue...

Não demorou muito para que ele me encontrasse, acobertado pela escuridão da mata. Eu não levantei da pedra onde havia me sentado, nem dirigi meu olhar para ele. Calmamente ele sentou-se a meu lado e eu tentei com toda a força que ainda possuía bloquear meus pensamentos negativos. Era angustiante o suficiente refletir o quanto eu era fraco sem Edward por perto para saber exatamente o que se passava em minha mente.

_Eu sinto muito_ - eu pensei. Analisando por uma perspectiva diferente, o fato de Edward ler pensamentos era vantajoso: significava que eu não precisaria abrir minha boca para que ele soubesse exatamente como eu me sentia no momento. Talvez assim ele pudesse compreender melhor meu lado fraco, o covarde que residia em mim.

Quando ele falou, sua voz estava desprovida de qualquer emoção. Qualquer um que não o conhecesse o suficiente poderia afirmar que ele era indiferente a tudo que acabara de acontecer. Eu, porém, sabia que ele estava sofrendo mais do que minha imaginação era capaz de contemplar.

- Sente muito?

_Sim. Eu não deveria... eu não... eu deveria ter tentado resistir. Eu deveria ter parado de respirar ou ter suportado o suficiente até estar fora da casa, longe de Bella, longe do perfume..._

Eu apoiei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Alice ficaria tão decepcionada... eu estava decepcionado por não ter forças suficientes para lutar contra meu apetite, para resistir.

- Se existe um responsável sou eu. Essa culpa é minha e de mais ninguém. Nada disso teria acontecido se eu não tivesse levado Bella para dentro de casa... nada teria acontecido se eu não fosse... - ele suspirou – Não se incrimine, Jasper. Me desculpe... não vai acontecer novamente.

Antes que eu pudesse formular sequer um pensamento, Edward já havia se levantado e corria de volta para casa. Na direção por onde ele voltara, porém, havia o vulto de alguém se aproximando rapidamente. Eu mal tive tempo de tentar esconder a vergonha, a desonra que eu sentia quando ela aproximou-se pelas minhas costas e me abraçou. Fechei meus olhos, sentindo as mãos frias dela envolvidas em meus ombros, enquanto seus lábios tocavam meus cabelos levemente.

- Alice...

- Shh... - sua voz era suave, musical – Vai passar, Jazz... vai passar. Nós vamos encontrar uma solução. Eu sei que vamos.

Com Alice me envolvendo daquela maneira, mesmo que eu soubesse que ela teria que se privar do contato com humanos graças à minha fraqueza, que possivelmente teríamos que ir embora de Forks, eu não conseguia deixar de acreditar no que ela me dizia.

Segurei suas mãos nas minhas e a puxei para a minha frente. E ao olhar em seus olhos eu me lembrei dos motivos que me levaram a abdicar daquilo que meu corpo tanto sentia falta, e eu tive a certeza de que por Alice, eu poderia passar toda a eternidade lutando contra a sede que me consumia sempre que eu sentia o aroma irresistível de um humano próximo a mim. Porque desde o dia em que eu vi seu sorriso pela primeira vez, ela se tornou o fundamento dirigente de minha existência. Por Alice sempre valeria a pena.

**N/A **– Agradecimentos especiais às sempre presentes **Annamel** e **Lany**, sem as quais teria sido muito menos divertido ler Twilight e suspirar por Edward Cullen e seu Volvo prata!


End file.
